Persons who use floppy disks for magnetically storing computer data typically store the disks in groups, in containers which are displaced from paper files which refer to them. To access an appropriate disk, typically a paper file must be accessed to determine which floppy disk corresponds, and then the disk container referred to in the file is retrieved, whereby the correct disk can be removed for use. This is in inconvenient, since several steps must be undertaken to identify and retrieve the correct disk.
If the disk is stored with the file, it may easily slip out of its safety envelope, thus subjecting it to potential damage within the file, and it may easily slip out of the file, thus causing waste of time to find and retrieve the disk, if it is retrievable. Thus valuable information stored on the disk may be lost.
A commonly used floppy disk container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,817, in which disks are stored typically in 10 packs. However this container must be separated from related paper files due to its structure and shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,225 describes an envelope shaped disk retainer in the form of an open envelope which has a tongue 66 that extends over its open end, and thus retains groups of flat objects such as compact (or floppy) disks in it. This container must also be separated from related paper files due to its structure and shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,819 describes a retention device for a floppy disk which can be associated with a paper file, and uses a tongue which folds over the floppy disk and thus retains it in place. However, in this structure the tongue and holding flaps may be easily released, and the floppy disk can later inadvertently slip out and be dirtied or lost.